


The Best Days

by SakuraNoNegai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNoNegai/pseuds/SakuraNoNegai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best moments are the smallest ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short little work that essentially popped into my head, and I thought it'd be a waste to not get it down.

Some days, Cas likes to wander around outside the bunker, taking in the beauty of his surroundings and keeping an eye out for bees to follow.

Other days, he’s bustling around, organizing the library or trying out new recipes in the kitchen.

But the days Dean likes best are the ones he can get Cas to hunker down with him in the living room, watching Dr. Sexy, MD and cuddling on the sofa.


End file.
